


Conversations With Muses: Spencer Reid

by FannibalToast



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: But Not A COVID Fic, COVID Reference, Fic about Fic, Gen, Meta, Muse!Spencer Reid, Self-Indulgent, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannibalToast/pseuds/FannibalToast
Summary: In which the writer has a conversation with Muse!Spencer Reid.Contains an update for my Hannibal/Criminal Minds crossover,The Merit of Destruction
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Writer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Conversations With Muses: Spencer Reid

* * *

Spencer nudges my shin with his foot. “Hey.”

“Five more minutes.”

“You said that five minutes ago. And five before that. And ten before that. And yesterday.”

“I’m reading.”

“You’ve been reading for months, kiddo. You're ready to write.”

I glance up at him over the rims of my glasses. “No I’m not.”

He puts his hands on his narrow hips and arches an eyebrow, working his mouth into a petulant pout that I know he picked up from me. “Liar.”

“I don’t lie. I… fib.”

“Fibber, then. Come on, you've been ready for a while now. Think I can’t see you tapping out notes on your phone at night?”

“That doesn’t count.”

“Ha! Doesn’t count. As if you haven’t written huge chunks of Merit, three of your published one-shots, and a not-inconsiderable portion of your book on your phone. You should get all that transferred over to your computer, by the way.”

I wave him away. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll get to it. After I finish this chapter.”

“You’ve already read that chapter.”

“Well I’m reading it again. It makes me feel good.“

He sighs, moving around behind me and stooping to read over my shoulder. “Ah, this one. This is a good one.” He turns his head so his nose brushes my hair, his voice rippling over the shell of my ear. “Should I be offended that you ignored me all summer to binge-read Loki fic?”

“Hey! He’s a deep, complex character with a lot of facets to explore.”

Spencer laughs through his nose. “And the fact that Tom Hiddleston is on your hall pass list doesn’t come into play at all?”

I cross my arms and huff, trying to keep the smile off my face. “What can I say? Tall, beautiful men with devastating cheekbones work for me. As you know.”

Real Spencer would blush and fluster, playing with his long, long fingers while trying to sidestep a flirtatious compliment. Muse Spencer smiles a sharp, self-satisfied smile and leans over me on the couch, making sure I’m looking up at him. “Then let me work for you. Write the damn scene.”

He laughs at my pout, flopping himself over the couch like a giant cat, swinging his legs up and over to settle in beside me. 

I keep pouting. “I don’t want to.”

“Yes you do.”

“It’s hard!”

“I know it is.”

“We’re in a pandemic!”

“I know we are.”

“Work is so draining!”

“Your job certainly leaves a lot to be desired.” He pats my hand. “And those are all valid reasons not to write right now. The friends and everyday inspirations that got you into this are all...” He gestures toward the window. “... Away. I know how much energy it takes to get through the day-to-day. And I know that seeing other people write and churn out creativity when you’re feeling so deflated and alone—“

“And _grey_.”

He slides his arm along the back of the couch with a sigh, leaning in to rest his chin on my head. “—And grey, is really hard. I’m glad you took some time to rest and acclimate yourself to your new needs. You set up new boundaries and worked through what helps and what hurts now that you’re home all the time. Those are all good things. _Great_ things. I’m really proud of you for taking care of yourself.”

He pulls away just enough to hook his finger under my chin and look at me with those soft, impossible eyes. He smiles. “But writing is part of your self-care, too. You want to write. I can see it in that daydreamy look on your face. In how you write the notes to your friends, all the little extra flourishes and the way you’re paying attention to rhythm and cadence. There’s purple and blue and green in you, ready to come out. I wouldn’t push you if you weren’t ready. 

“Merit’s in a tough place. Trust me kiddo, I know, you left me in a real tight spot. It’s a hard scene to write, especially given how sad you’ve been. I know that. But you’ll feel so good once it’s written. And you don’t have to do it all at once. Just one sentence a day, right? Like getting slivers out. Besides,” He throws that half-cocked smile and I want to put my hands on his face. “You already cut out my masturbation scene. It’s not fair if you don't let me finish this, either.”

“I didn’t _cut_ your masturbation scene, I _repurposed_ it and moved it to—"

“TOOO!” He flaps his hands, signaling for me to lower my voice while tipping his head towards the readers, “that _other_ project you don't want to dive into until Merit is over, yeah, I know. So be good, huh kiddo? Take five minutes and work on Merit. Work on me.”

He smiles, angling his head just so and glancing me over. He’s bold, my muse. Bold and Demanding. How had I forgotten how much I love him? “Please? For me?”

And who can deny their muse?

**Author's Note:**

> You read. You waited. You asked “Toastie, WTF are you doing??” 
> 
> Well, let me tell you, friends. I’ve been _writing_. Writing like the _goddamn_ wind. Working on fic, on original content, on one-shots and long-form stories. So many words! I spent the summer in a really deep slump. I’d forgotten what it was like to feel like I could actually put a few sentences together coherently, and I’ve been making the most of this creative streak while it’s here.
> 
> For those of you checking in about a Merit of Destruction update: this means your wait is coming to an end. I can’t promise you an exact date quite yet—my job has been bonkers busy and I have an original project in the works that I’m excited about, but I’m looking at December/January. I can promise you this: the Final Five chapters will be released together. The next update will be the end. The End, friends!! I’m terrified and excited and thrilled… but most importantly, I’m writing the thing! I know it’s been forever. I know you’re probably tired of waiting. I just ask that you hang in there a little bit longer, because the Final Five are coming, and you’ll see how this wild ride ends :) 
> 
> A million and three thank-yous for reading, for sending me such kind notes despite my lack of updates, and for being all-around wonderful people. Hang in there, take care of yourselves, and I will see you all soon with the Final Five!
> 
> -FT


End file.
